The Curse
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Hunter's family was under a curse. Hunter's father wouldn't tell him about the curse. What would happen when Hunter finds out...and what's the curse about... M/M slash Taker/Hunter Contains some smut...
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter's family is curse from the past. Hunter's family won't tell him what the curse it. What's the Curse...will Hunter be able to find out?**

**Taker/ Hunter **

**contains some smut **

* * *

><p><span>Hunter's P.O.V <span>

I'm here in my room waiting for my date to arrive. I live with my father and my brother. Yeah, well I had to help my brother. His husband died in a car accident and we had to stay with him. He is getting better.

Well, my date is Mark Calaway…he is so hot, handsome, he is just the one for me. I know I love him, but I can't tell him that.

The first time we met is when I crashed into him while I was roller skating. I had to buy him drink, because I felt bad. I remembered I was laughing when I was on top of him. Mark laughed with me and helped me up.

While I brought him a drink we walked around the park; enjoying each other's company. I laughed as he talked about himself.

He then asked me for my number; of course I gave it to him. The next day he called and one thing lent to another.

After that we have been going out.

He always makes me smile, with his gorgeous smile. Today, I'm going to tell him that I love him. I can't wait to see him.

I walked down the stairs and was stopped by my brother.

"Hey Hector" I said my brother's name is Hector.

"Hey…Hunter where are you going…?" he asked

"Oh I'm going out with Mark" I said

"Hunter…I think you should stop seeing him, you need to leave him"

"What are you talking about…I am not breaking up with Mark"

"Yes…please just listen to me"

"No, I'm going out with him, and I would never leave him"

"You should not see him anymore…Hunter…just leave him!"

"No! I love him and I will not let him go"

"Hunter…you have to…it would be best"

"No Hector…I won't I want to be with him…and I don't ever want to be away from his side"

"Hunter…I'm trying to protect you from the…"

"BOYS!" my dad yelled

I stared at my dad and sighed. My dad came walking in mad. He stared at me; he then turned his attention towards me.

My dad's name is Paul; just like my name but I changed it to Hunter. My father stood right in front us with his arms folded.

"Why are you two fighting?" asked Paul Sr.

"Father, I'm just telling Hunter to do the right thing" Hector said

"No…he is telling me to leave Mark" I said

"Well…you should before…"

"Boys…!" Paul Sr. yelled "Stop…both of you"

"Father…I…" I said

"Hunter…you can go out with Mark…" said Paul Sr. "He is waiting outside"

I smiled and ran outside. I see Mark standing in front of the truck with flowers in his hands. I laughed and ran to him. I then jumped and he caught me. He twirled me around.

"Ready…babe" Mark asked with a smile

"Yes I am" I said as I hugged him. Mark helped me on the truck and he then started driving.

Hector sighed and shook his head "Why father?"

"Because…he looks so happy with Mark" said Paul Sr.

"But…something is going to happen…might as well stop it before it goes wrong" said Hector

"No…Hunter is happy and I can't take that away from him"

"What if we tell him about the curse?" asked Hector

"No! Hunter can never know" said Paul Sr.

"But father…he will be hurt…heartbroken"

"I know…but I just can't…we will just wait and see what will happen"

"Father…Hunter needs to know!" said Hector

"No! Please can you just drop it" said Paul Sr. "And don't you dare speak about the curse in front Hunter"

Hector stared at him and nodded. "Fine…but I know things will go wrong because been through the whole thing"

Hector grunted and walked to his room. Paul Sr. just sighed and sat down. Paul doesn't know how to tell Hunter; he doesn't want to take Hunter's happiness away. "I just hope Mark doesn't purpose.

Mark and I drove to a special place. Mark parked and puts a blindfold on.

* * *

><p><strong>Why won't they let Hunter be with Mark...? <strong>

**By the way Triple H's father has the same name as Hunter which is Paul...and he doesn't have a brother...but i decided to give him one...Triple H only has a sister **


	2. Chapter 2

**Why won't Hunter's family be with Mark...?**

* * *

><p>Mark and I drove to a special place. Mark parked and puts a blindfold on. Mark then walked me.<p>

"Duck you're head" he said. I did just that and I felt him holding my hand. We then stopped and Mark laughed.

"Okay…I am going to take the blindfold off" said Mark

I smiled. Mark took the blindfold off and I just looked everywhere. I then see something on the water glowing. I walked up to it and found something written.

I went closer and it read.

_Will you Marry me?_

I stared at it confused. "Hey Mark" I turned and gasped. Mark was on one knee with a box in his hand.

I then felt tears of joy forming.

"Hunter…I love you… I love you so much…you make me happy, you make me smile, you always make my day happier, and now I want to spend the rest of my life with…till the end of time"

I just stared at him.

"Hunter…will you marry me?" Mark asked as he opened the box. It was a diamond ring with a chopper in the middle. I was speechless.

"Yes…yes…I will marry you" I cried as Mark smiled and hugged me. Mark then placed the ring on my finger. Mark then kissed me with passion.

"I love you Mark" I said as I kissed him again. Mark smiled and hugged me. We both kissed until we needed some air. Mark then held my hand and led to me to a place. There was a table with dinner.

It was steak, my favorite food, with roses, chocolate, and some wine. I hugged him and we both started eating. Mark got a fork and gives me a piece of steak. I did the same to him. Mark bites down and doesn't let go of the fork.

I laughed as I tried to pull it. He then smiled and let goes. We both laughed as we started eating some food.

"How was your day Hunter?" asked Mark

"Good, just woke up and did some chores and you know the same" I said "What about you?"

"I had to work…but then I got off early" said Mark "I wanted to plan this dinner"

I laughed and stared at him with love. "You did wonderful…this is the best date ever"

Mark laughed "Good…because I paid good money for this"

I laughed and shook my head. Mark then kissed me. I then see him take out a necklace. It had sledgehammers cross making an x. It looked pretty cool.

"Wow…that is beautiful Mark" I gasped

"It will look beautiful on you" he said as he placed it around my neck. I kissed him.

I then see him bring out two sledge hammers; and a wall.

"Come on…let's destroy this thing" Mark said

I yelled and got one hammer. Mark swings first breaking the wall. I then followed. Man, this was fun. Mark and I then swing together; breaking the wall down.

I cheered as I lifted the hammer. Mark hugs me and kisses me. Mark then made me turn around and I see another wall.

I yelped and I swing the hammer. Mark then followed after me. The wall was breaking down slowly. I then laughed as I accidently dropped my hammer. Mark picked it up and held it high.

"Hey give it" I said as I jumped.

"First you have to do something for me" said Mark

I then jumped and wrapped my arms and legs around him. I then kissed him. Mark smiled and gave me the hammer.

We both finished and we walked back to the truck. Mark then started driving around. I looked at my ring then at him. Mark held my hand and kissed it.

We got to my house and we stopped. I stared at Mark; I wish I can be with him tonight. Mark held my hand.

"I want to be with Hunter" said Mark

"I do too, but my dad…he won't let me" I sad as a looked down. Mark held my head up and kissed me deeply.

"I understand…see you tomorrow…my love" Mark said. I kissed him again and got off. I then see him drive to his home. I sighed and walked inside.

I then see my dad sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey dad I'm home…" I said

"Good…did you have fun?" he asked

"I sure did…" I said "it was great"

My dad smiled and nodded "okay…go to bed"

I nodded and walked up to my room. I then went to my bed. Maybe I should tell tomorrow that Mark purpose to me. I am so happy, I can't even sleep.

Hector was looking out the window as Mark left. Hector looked down and sighed.

I thought about today and I smiled; can't wait to see Mark again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mark just ask Hunter to marry him..whats next..will his family let him?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark just ask Hunter to marry him...what's next?**

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

It was morning and I got up to get breakfast. My dad, brother and I were eating cereals until I heard a knock.

I got up and answered it. I gasped and smiled with joy as I jumped into the arms of Mark. I then kissed him.

"Hunter who is it?" asked Paul Sr.

"It's Mark…" I said as I led him inside.

"Mr. Levesque" said Mark as he lend out a hand.

My dad just walked past him "Come sit down"

Mark and I sat down. Mark held my hand and looked at my dad.

"Mr. Levesque…I came here…because I asked your son to marry me…and he said yes" said Mark

"What!" my dad yelled "What a surprise"

Hector gasped and walked to his room. I just stared at him.

"Hunter is this you want?" my dad asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes dad…this is what I want that's why I said yes"

"Okay…" Paul Sr. said "Mark…you know…you are going to have to promise me you will take care of him"

"I promise…I will never let anyone hurt him…I will never hurt him…and I won't ever let him go" said Mark as he stared at me

I had tears of joy.

"No matter what…I will always keep him safe" Mark said

My dad stared at us and nodded.

"Well…I wish ya'll best of luck…" my dad said "And Mark…you are a good man"

I yelped and hugged Mark tight. Mark then lifts me up.

"May I take him out?" Mark asked as he winked

My dad laughed "Yes...go have some fun"

We both laughed and Mark took me out.

Hector comes out mad. "Dad… you could've have said no"

"I know…but I just…"

"Dad...You know about the curse...The curse our family has"

"I know, but Hector he is so happy with Mark, I've never seen him so happy"

"Dad…it's what's best"

"I know…I just…I just don't want to break his heart…and I will let him marry Mark"

"Dad…the curse will break his heart…we should stop it...Before it's too late…"

"NO! Let him be happy"

"But…"

"Just drop it please"

"Great…is you won't stop them…I will" said Hector "My brother doesn't deserve the heart break that I had"

"I know…."

Hector just walked away and went to his room. Hector then looks at the picture of Him and his husband. Hector sighs.

…

Mark and I walked around the park. Mark stops and kissed me.

"I love you…" he whispered

"I love you too" I said

We went to the swings and I sat down on one of them. Mark then pushed me. I went high. I felt the wind hitting me, and I swinging my legs up. Mark laughed as he pushed.

"WOOO" I yelled as I got higher. Mark just smiled as he went in front of me. I blew him a kiss. Mark catches it and puts it on his month.

I then stopped a little and jumped off the swing. Mark catches me and we both fall together. I laughed as Mark just smiled.

We got up and dust each other up. I stared at Mark. I then got my phone and took a picture of us. Next I kissed Mark on the cheek; then kissing each other.

We then sat on top of the truck; looking at the stars. I then hugged Mark.

I then kissed him. I straddled Mark and kissed him everywhere. We then broke and Mark stared at me.

I then got off and went to the truck. Mark sighed and drives me home.

"I love you Hunter…I will see you tomorrow" said Mark

"See you…I love you so much" I said. Mark kissed me. I then walked inside and he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Why won't his father tell him about the curse...what is the curse? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**What's next...what will Hunter's father do?**

* * *

><p><span>Hunter's P.O.V<span>

It's the day before our wedding and everything went great. We are my house having a little party.

Mark and I are sitting down drinking some beer. Hector then comes out.

"Umm Mark can I talk to you?" Hector asked

"Sure" said Mark as he got up. Mark kissed me and followed Hector.

Hector and Mark got in a room. My dad then followed them.

Mark closed the door and looks at Hector.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mark asked

"Oh…just that I like you" said Hector

Mark stared at him confused. Hector then closer to Mark.

"You don't need to be with Hunter…" said Hector

"What the hell are you saying?" asked Mark getting mad

Hector then pushed Mark down on the bed. Hector started kissing Mark.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Mark

Hector pinned Mark's hands down. Hector then straddles Mark. Hector went down and kissed him. Hector then moved his hips around Mark. Hector groans.

Mark tried to move but Hector then placed him down.

"Get off me?!" yelled Mark

My dad and I came in and I gasped.

"OHH MARK" moaned Hector

Mark pushed Hector off and gets up. Mark then sees me and shook his head. I just sighed and started running.

"Hunter! Baby" yelled Mark as he ran after me.

Paul Sr. looked at Hector angry.

"What the hell?" Paul Sr. yelled "Why Hector why?"

"I'm trying to save Hunter's life" said Hector "So the curse won't occur"

"You just broke Hunter's heart…and it's the day before the wedding!"

"I had to do the right thing" said Hector

"The right thing! No what you did is caused heart break"

"Well the curse won't occur"

"I'm so mad at you" said Paul Sr.; he then turned around and ran after Mark and Hunter.

Hector shook his head and started calling someone. Hector then shook his head. "I'm sorry Hunter"

"Hunter!" yelled Mark

I didn't look back; I just kept running and I went to the forest.

"Hunter…please" yelled Mark

I ran but tripped on a rock; hurting my ankle. I yelled as I tried to stand up; but then I fell right back down. I just sat there and cried.

Mark then came up to me. "Hunter"

"Get away from me" I yelled "I don't want to see you"

"Please Hunter…it was a misunderstanding; your brother attacked me" said Mark

I didn't believe him "That's not what I saw"

"Hunter…please…I would never do that to you…I would never hurt you" said Mark "Right now I'm hurting…and I'm afraid that I might lose you"

I looked down. "But I saw you with my brother"

"Hunter…I" said Mark

"Shut up…I don't want to hear…I don't want to see you"

"Please" plead Mark

"No… I said to go away…go away from my life…I don't want to be with you anymore"

Mark shook his head. Mark reached for me but I pushed him back. Mark falls back and stars at with shock.

"I told you to go away!" I yelled "Never come back to me….You just lost me…and I…I…don't love you anymore"

Mark gasped and closed his eyes. "Hunter…" Mark whispered as he was interrupted with my dad.

"Hunter!" said Paul Sr. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I whispered

Paul looked at Mark; he was in tears. Paul Sr. sighed.

"You have to believe Mark" my dad said

"Why?" I said "He was the one kissing all over my brother"

"No Hunter…You're brother attacked Mark" said Paul Sr. "You have to trust Mark…Mark had nothing to do with what happen"

"But…" I asked confused.

"I know Hunter… I am going to talk to your brother…"

"Why would he do this?" I asked

"I don't know…" said Paul Sr. "I'll leave two alone"

My dad left us alone. I then looked at Mark; he looked hurt. I then hugged him.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

Mark hugged me back; his tears going down his cheeks. I then cried with him. I felt so bad for not believing him. I just wish I listened to him; instead of saying those words to him.

"I'm sorry Mark…I'm so sorry" I cried "Please forgive me"

"I forgive you" he whispered

I cried even harder. I don't deserve his apology. I told him harsh words.

"It's okay Hunter…you were just mad…I understand" said Mark

"I just think…I deserve your apology" I whispered

"Yes…you do" said Mark "It's not your fault"

I then looked at him. "I love you…I love you"

"I love you too" said Mark as he kissed me deeply. "I love you so much"

I stared at him.

"I will always love you…I will never let you go…" said Mark "And Hunter"

"Yes?"

"Never do this to me again" said Mark

"I promise" I whispered

We both got up and Mark whipped the tears off my cheek. Mark then smiled. I smiled with him and hugged him. We both walked to the house.

We went inside and sat down. We both water and ate some chocolate.

"I have to go…its bad luck when the groom and the man sleep in the same house" said Mark

"Okay…" I said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"I love you" said Mark

"I love you too"

"And don't forget that" whispered Mark as he left. My dad walked in with my brother. I stared at him with anger.

I then went up to him and punched across the face. Hector falls and I charged towards him. I then started punching him.

"You bastard…How could you do this to me!" I yelled

"Hunter" my dad yelled "Get off him"

My dad grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from Hector. I tried to escape but my dad had a good grip on me.

He then sat me down. "You stay there Hunter"

Hector gets up and spits our blood. Hector then shook his head and sighed.

"Why? Hector why did you do it?" I asked wanting to know the answer.

"Because…I want to stop the…"

"Shut it Hector" my dad yelled

Hector stared at my dad and grunts. "I was just…jealous…"

"What…that's why you have to go all over Mark" I said as I got angry.

"Yes…I just…look I'm sorry…really sorry" said Hector

"I don't even know if I could forgive you…but you are my brother" I said "So I do"

Hector nodded "Thanks Hunter"

"But…I got one thing to tell you" I said "Stay away from Mark"

I then got up and walked to my room. I then fell on my bed and cried. I then took out my phone and looked at a picture of Mark kissing my cheek. I laughed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Why would Hector his brother do that...what is this curse his father and brother are hiding from him.?<strong>

**what's next **


	5. Chapter 5

**What's next...for the two?**

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

I was on my way to my wedding. I am so nervous. My dad was driving with me. I looked at him and smiled.

My dad then held my hand. "You look very handsome"

I smiled "Thanks"

"Mark would faint at the altar" he laughed

I just shook my head "Okay…dad…whatever"

We parked in front of the church. I got out and looked at the church. I smiled as we walked to the church and I waited for the music to hit.

I looked to see Mark with Glen, Steve, and Rey; all of them talking to each other. I then smiled as the music hit. Mark turns and stares at me with a big grin.

He looked so hot in the tux. We then walked to the altar and my dad lend my hand to Mark.

Mark then escorts me up to the altar; we then looked at the priest.

He did his speech. Everything went fine; both of us saying I do. Mark then looked at me.

"Hunter…I love you so much…I would be there for you…I will always be right beside you…I promise I will keep you safe…I would scream to the world how much I love…I want to die in your arms…You are my life…without you…I'm nothing…I love you"

I sniffed as tears of joy went down my cheeks. Mark whipped them off.

"You may now kiss the man" said the priest

Mark leaned and kissed me. Mark smiled as we broke and looked at the crowd. I then see my brother standing with anger.

It was picture time. Mark carried me and took one picture. Mark then kissed me; so many pictures but worth it. Mark held my hand and both of us walked outside.

Mark then did milk and cookies. I smiled as he kissed me. I hugged him. We both laughed as Mark picked me up and twirled me around.

We opened the door and people cheered. People threw roses at us…and rice. We both laughed and then kissed each other.

Mark then lifted my up and twirled me around. I see my brother shaking his head. I just ignored him and hugged others; who congrats us.

Mark kissed me again; and we then locked eyes with each other. Then a gunshot was heard. Mark gasped. I frowned and yelled. Everyone yelled and ran away; or got to the floor.

Mark fell; but I caught him before he fell to the ground. I yelled and hugged him.

"Mark!" I cried "Mark…Mark…"

Mark had his eyes wide open; breathing hard. "Hunter" he whispered

I then felt his back. It was bleeding. My dad called the cops and the ambulance.

"Mark" I whispered "Stay with me…come on"

Mark struggled to breathe. The ambulance came and stretched him up. They then loaded him up to the ambulance. I then got on. Mark then slowly closed his eyes.

I just closed my eyes and hoped Mark is alright. We got to the hospital and they wheeled Mark to the emergency room.

I was stopped by the nurse. I sat in the waiting room.

It took three hours until the doctor came out. I went up to him and hoped he had good news.

"How is he doctor?" I asked

"He is going to be okay" said the Doctor "He just have to be in bed…he will be out tomorrow"

I sighed in relief. I then walked to Mark's room. I opened the door and he was looked at the ceiling.

"Mark" I whispered

Mark smiled "Hunter"

I went up to him and hugged him tight. We both smiled at each other.

Paul Sr. and Hector stood outside the door. Hector then sighed.

"Hector who shot Mark?" Paul Sr. asked

"I don't know…I didn't plan this" said Hector

"Hector!" yelled Paul Sr.

"I don't know who…but I didn't send them to kill Mark…I sent them to kidnapped him" said Hector

"You are pathetic"

"I tried to stop the wedding"

"You shouldn't have…they are happily married now…so leave them alone"

"But the curse…It will not end well with those two…especially Hunter" said Hector "I was trying to save both Mark's and Hunter's lives"

"It's too late for that now"

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know…we are just going to have to be ready when it happens"

Hector looked at Hunter and Mark. They were both hugging and sleeping. Paul Sr. just sighed and walked to the waiting room. Hector just shook his head and went outside.

Hector hopes everything goes alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Why..what's going on...why would his brother do that?<strong>

**What's next **


	6. Chapter 6

**What's next for the two...will the curse occur..will something bad happen**

**what will Hunter's family do..contains smut **

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

I walked up to the room to give Mark some dinner. He had to stay in bed for a week. Mark smiled as I entered with his food.

Mark started eating. Mark then kissed me.

I moved his dinner plate and I kissed him again. Mark then went to my neck. I moaned and got closer.

Mark leaned back and locked eyes with me. I kissed him and then straddled him. I kissed him down in a live and removed his shirt. He stilled had the wrap around his back and stomach.

Mark took my shirt off and tossed it. I went down and kissed his waist line of his pants. Mark moaned and stared at me. I then message his crotch. I felt it going hard. Mark moaned and rubbed my head.

I then unzipped his pants and slide them down. I then tossed them away. I looked down and smiled. He is big.

I then held his member. Mark moaned and closed his eyes. I then pumped him. Mark moans and bucks his hips.

I then took my pants off and started pumping myself.

"Oh yes…Hunter" moaned Mark

I squeezed and pumped him slowly. I then kissed the head of his member. I then placed him in my month.

"Oh fuck" moaned Mark

Mark rubbed my head and with his other hand my back. I then licked up and down; biting down his member.

Mark bucks his hips and thrust towards my month. Mark groaned as I slowly slide him out. I sucked him. Mark then stops me.

"Oh Hunter…" Mark moaned.

Mark got up and placed me down on my back. Mark kissed me everywhere; moving his hips up and down by body. Mark then went down and lay between my legs. Mark held my member and smiled.

"Maark" I moaned

Mark pumped me and licked my member. Mark then licked my entrance. I groaned and bucked my hips. Mark flicked his tongue and I moaned.

I moved my hips but Mark held me down with his hands. Mark stared at me as he licked my entrance. I flipped my head, and stared at him.

"MARK" I moaned.

Mark then stuck a finger in. I bucked my hips and moaned. Mark started finger fucking me. I groaned and moaned as he held me down.

Mark then entered another finger.

"Oh so hot" Mark whispered

"Mark" I moaned

"That's right…yell my name" Mark groaned; he then stopped and hovers me. Mark started kissing me.

I moaned and arched my back towards him. Mark then looked at me.

"It's going to hurt at first" said Mark

"I'm ready…I want you Mark" I moaned "I want you to make me yours"

Mark smiled and rubbed his cock over my ass. I moaned and whimpered; I need him in me. Mark then slowly slides in with ease. I gasped and closed my eyes shut. I then opened my eyes when Mark thrusted inside me; now full in me.

Mark held still and kissed me. He felt so good.

"Are you okay?" Mark whispered

"Yes…" I moaned

Mark thrusted out then in; I gasped and arched my back. I hugged him tight and gasped. Mark went slowly; pumping his hips into me. I groaned and rubbed his back. Mark kissed me up and down my neck.

"Mark" I whispered

Mark went down and kissed me deeply. Mark pumped into me slowly, making sure I feel every moment of this.

"Mark…take me" I moaned.

Mark picked up paste. I groaned and clawed his back. Mark grunts as he went in deep.

"OHH MARK"

"Mm baby" Mark whispered "You feel so good"

"Mark…fuck me" I groaned

Mark thrusted faster into me; making me arched my back; and clawed his back. I moaned loudly.

"You like that…" Mark whispered

"OH yes…Mark" I moaned

Mark kept rhythm; thrusting into to me hard and fast.

"You like it when I fuck you" Mark whispered as he licked my ear.

"OH yes…Fuck" I groaned

"You feel so good baby…so tight…so good" Mark whispered as he kissed me.

I moaned and flipped my head. I was close to release.

"OH Mark…I'm gonna cum" I moaned

"Oh fuck…cum for me baby" Mark groaned as he thrusted quickly; wanting release. I placed my head on Mark's shoulder as he took me.

I then moved move my hands to his ass and squeezed. I felt myself release as I yelled out.

"OH MARKKKK" I moaned "AAH…AHHH…AHHH Mark"

I came hard all over Mark and me. Mark stops and kisses me. I was trembling; feeling weak. Mark then pumped slowly into me.

"Hunter" Mark whispered "I love you"

"I...I love you too" I whispered

Mark then did short little thrust. He is making me feel so good. I felt wonderful; he is showing me how much he loves me.

I hugged him tight as he took me again.

"AHH Mark" I whispered "Faster"

Mark went down and bit my shoulder as he took me faster. I moaned as I felt myself build up.

"OHH MARK"

"Ooh baby…Hunter…fuck" Mark groaned

Mark and I locked eyes with each other and Mark thrusted into me with need. We moaned; panted; kissed. Mark did one last thrust and both of us yelled out as we came.

"OOH Mark" I moaned

"Hunter" Mark moaned as he collapse right on me. I hugged him tight; trembling from the powerful orgasm.

Mark gets up and kissed me with passion; deeply; and with love.

"That was amazing" I whispered. Mark smiled and kissed me. "I love you"

"I love you too" Mark whispered.

I then felt a tear of joy go down my cheek. Mark kissed me and smiled.

We both then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>what's next for the two...now they are happily married?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**What's next...what's the curse they are still talking about**

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

It's been six months since we got married. My brother had always tried to break us apart. I don't even know why.

I woke up with a phone call. I got up trying not to disturb Mark. I walked up to my cell phone and answered.

"Hey Hunter"

"Hey..Shawn" I answered

"Hey…I heard you got married…" said Shawn "Who's the lucky man?"

"His name is Mark Calaway" I said

"OH…well Hello Mr. Calaway" said Shawn as he laughed. I laughed with him.

"Man...It's been a while since we seen each other" I said

"I know…maybe next month I can come and see you…but right now I have to go" said Shawn

"Okay…then be careful bye" I said as Shawn hanged up. I hung up and I sat down on the bed. I looked at Mark. He looked so hot; the sheet only covering his member and his long legs showing.

I blushed and I removed the covers. I grabbed his member and pumped him. I then sucked him; licking him up and down. I then bit down.

Mark breathes in and out. Mark then fell back asleep. I continued as I started at him.

I bite down and started pumping faster. I sucked him up and down; enjoying the feeling of his warm cock.

Mark groans in his sleep; and moans. Mark was still asleep. I continued. Mark starts panting. I then stopped as I slowly climbed and straddled him. I then grabbed his member and slide him inside me.

I then rocked my hips back and forth. I went slowly and with ease. I placed my hands on his shoulders. "OHH" I moaned

Mark slowly wakes up and smiles. Mark placed his hands on my hips and helped me rock them.

"OOH Hunter" Mark whispered

I then rocked them faster. I groaned as I felt him squeeze my ass. Mark then spanked me. I yelped and groan.

"Oh Hunter…take me" whispered Mark

"Mark!" I moaned as I went faster. I jumped up and down. "Mark!"

Mark sat up and kissed me. I hugged him tight to me as I took him. Mark held my hips. I rubbed my hands all the back of his head and down his back.

Mark kissed me to keep the yell I had from going out. I did one last jump and we both came hard.

"OHH BABY" Mark moaned

"OH MARK!" I moaned as I collapse on him. Mark hugged me and kissed my cheek. Mark then moved back and smiled.

"Good morning…my love" he said as he kissed me.

"Good morning to you too" I laughed as I kissed him.

Mark kissed me in a long passionate kiss. I then moved back. I smiled.

"How about some breakfast" I asked

"Sure" he said

We both went down stairs and we started making some food. Mark got a pan and tossed it. I caught and twirled. I then went to the stereo and put music on. It was Diamond Heart by Active Child; this is Mark's favorite song.

I danced and a slapped Mark's butt. Mark jumped and laughed as I winked at him. Mark got me from behind and kissed my neck.

I got some stuff to make pancakes. I flipped the pancakes and sometimes throw them up. I kept dancing to the song.

The song finished and we sat down to eat the pancakes. I stared at Mark as he ate some food. I then saw something standing behind him. I just stared.

It was a man; he was dressed in all black. He was laughing as he stared at Mark. The men then pointed at Mark and disappear.

"Baby…" asked Mark

"AHH" I said

"You okay?" asked Mark

"Mm yes…just thinking" said Hunter

"Okay" said Mark as he stared at me confused. Mark shrugged it off and kissed my hand. I then smiled and kissed him.

I wonder who was that; and why was he pointing at Mark. Maybe it's just me. I think I'm just imagining things. I hope so. I then looked at Mark. He was eating big bites of the pancakes.

We finished and we went outside. Mark had a pool outside and we decided to swim. Mark picked me up and threw me to the water. I yelled and SPLASH. I swam up and angry.

Mark then dived and I closed my eyes. The water splashed everywhere. I laughed as Mark swam up and kissed me.

I smiled and hugged him. We both started swimming back and forth; racing each other; Mark taught me how to swim. I never swam before…my dad never shown me how.

Mark then got off. "I'll be back" said Mark as he went to get some beer.

"Don't keep me waiting" I yelled. Mark gave me thumbs up and ran to inside the house. I laughed and looked at the pool.

I then see some blood. I gasped as I looked up. I then see the same man smiling at me. He pointed to where Mark went and smiled wider. I stared at him. I then see Mark floating dead. I yelled.

I was then dragged down under the water. I struggled to go up to the surface; but someone held me down. I tried to swim but nothing. I then see Mark with his eyes closed; he was bleeding everywhere. I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>what's going on..?<strong>

**who's is that man?**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's next for Hunter...will the man appear again**

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

I then felt someone grabbed me. We swam up and I started coughing. Mark picked me up and took me to a chair.

"Baby…Hunter" Mark said as he stared at me. I was crying; I am so scared. "Hunter"

"Mark" I whispered

"Hunter…You scared me…I thought something bad happen to you down there" said Mark as he placed his hands on my cheeks.

"I…I just saw something terrible" I said "I can't…explain it…I was then dragged down"

"What you see?" Mark asked

I stared at him…I didn't want to tell him what I saw.

"I don't know…I don't know how to explain it…I'm so scared right now" I cried

Mark hugged me tight. "I'm scared too Hunter…I was scared that I was too late to save you"

I cried and held on to Mark. I can't get that image off my mind. Mark; floating covered in blood. I closed my eyes; trying to forget what happened.

Mark kissed my temple and started rubbing my back. I then relaxed and felt sleepy all of a sudden. Mark sits on the chair and places me on his lap. Mark rocked me and I slowly fell asleep.

Mark watched over me. Mark rubbed my arms and legs. Mark then got up and took me to bed. Mark covered me up; and kissed my cheek. Mark went downstairs.

_"Hunter…wake up…" whispered someone_

_I groaned as I slowly woke up. I then see the same man. _

_"Who are you…and what do you want?" I asked getting scared _

_"Calm down…" said the man "I didn't come to harm you" _

_"Why are you here?" _

_ "I can't answered that" _

_"What do you want?" _

_"He won't last long" he said _

_"Who!" I yelled _

_"So little time he has…" _

_"What are you talking about?" I asked getting worried and scared _

_"Oh…they never told you…" said the man "He may not live much longer…so be with him as long as you can" _

_"Never told me about what…what is going on" _

_"Oh…you should not know at all…" _

_"Tell me…what's going on?" I asked _

_The man laughed and charged towards me. I ran and tried to escape from him. I fell down and he choked me. I felt by body weakened; and I couldn't breathe. The man then groans when I heard my name. _

_The man then blows me some air. I fall down; out cold. _

"Hunter…wake up baby" said Mark "Hunter…come on Wake up"

Mark shook me; but I couldn't feel anything. Mark then hugged me.

"Hunter…wake up...Please…" said Mark

I woke up shocked. Mark sighed in relief; and hugged me.

"OH Hunter…" said Mark

"What…what happen" I asked

"You wouldn't wake up…you weren't breathing…" said Mark "And you…"

Mark stops and stares at me. "And I what"

"You started screaming; and shouting" said Mark "I didn't know what to do"

I hugged Mark. "It was just a bad dream"

"OHH Hunter" whispered Mark

I kissed him softly and smiled. "I'm sorry if I scared you"

"It's okay"

Mark hugged me tight. Mark then stared at me.

"I work nighttime…do you want me to take the night off today" asked Mark

"No…no go to work…you have to"

"Are you sure…with this happening…I don't want to leave you alone"

"I'm fine…go on to work" I said as I kissed him. Mark nodded and got up.

"See you in the morning" Mark said as he walked out. Mark then looked back one more time. Mark then blew me kiss. I caught it and placed it on my month.

I watch him drive to his work. I smiled. It was ten; Mark works nights one week, day the other. I yawned and sat down on the bed. I then thought about the dream. I just shook it off and laid down.

I slowly fell asleep.

_"Everyone back away…" said the police man. I walked blinking; wanting to know what happened. I looked around to see a truck broken, and on the bottom was a motorcycle. _

_"Call the ambulance" someone yelled. _

_I pushed people out of the way. I see someone lying on the floor. _

_"It's says his name is Mark Calaway" said the officer. _

_I gasped and ran to the scene. I kneeled down to see Mark lying on the ground. I yelled and hugged him tight. "NOOOO!" _

I woke up gasping. "NOO!" I yelled. I looked around everywhere. I checked the time; it was 3:00. Mark doesn't get here till 6:00.

I went up and grabbed one of his shirts. I then put one on and fell asleep. I hope his shirt gives me better dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>what's the dream...is it just a bad dream...or is it a sign? <strong>

**what was the man talking about?**

**what's next for Hunter **


	9. Chapter 9

**what's next for Hunter...? **

* * *

><p>Hunter<span> P.O.V<span>

The sun hits my eyes and I just blinked. I smiled when I felt Mark's arms around my waist. I sighed and turned around. Mark was still awake; staring at me with a smile.

"Good morning" I whispered

"Good morning to you" Mark said as he kissed me.

I laughed and he hovered over me. Mark kissed me down the neck; down the jaw line; and my neck again.

I rubbed his back; and buck my hips towards him. I kissed his neck and bit down. Mark then goes in me with ease.

I moaned "OOHH MARK"

Mark smiled and kissed me. Mark held my hands down and thrust into me short and hard. Mark goes out then in. I gasped and moaned.

"Mark" I whispered

Mark went nice, and short. I love the feeling of him.

"MM Hunter" Mark moaned

I then bucked my hips up. Mark groans; he then stops.

"Oh Fuck…Hunter." Mark groan.

"Fuck me Mark" I whispered

Mark kissed me and thrusted faster. Mark held himself up with his hands; moving his hips back and forth. I moaned and clawed his back.

"OH yes…like that…" I moaned

"MM" Mark groaned "You feel so good"

I wrapped my legs and arms around; and he took me. I bite down Mark's shoulders. Mark went fast; wanting release.

Mark did one last thrust and flipped his head back. I moaned and flipped my head back. We both came hard; both panting.

"Ahh…AHH" Mark moaned as he slowly fell on top of me. I smiled and hugged him. I kissed him everywhere.

"Mark" I whispered. Mark got up and smiled at me.

"When I saw you wearing my shirt…I thought you were so sexy" said Mark

I blushed "Thanks"

Mark pulls out and lies down. I then kissed him.

"Sleep well, I'll wake you up at seven so you can get ready for work" I said

"Okay babe…I love you" Mark said

"I love you too" I kissed him "I'm going to my dad's house okay"

"Okay…be back okay" said Mark

"Sure thing my love" I said as I went downstairs. Mark then fell asleep. I sighed and got the truck keys and went to my father's house.

I parked and walked to the house. I knocked and waited for the door to open. I then heard some footsteps. The door then opens. It was my brother Hector.

"Hey Hector" I said as I looked down. I am still mad about him shooting Mark; attacking Mark and all.

"Hey Hunter…come in" said Hector

I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I want to talk to dad" I said

"Sure…let me go get him"

Hector walked out. I just looked at the pictures. I sighed and stared up. Hector then walks in.

"He will be here in a minute" he said "How is Mark doing?"

"Just fine" I said

"Good" he said

My dad then came in. "HEY Hunter…what brings you here"

"Hey dad…I just want to talk to you" I said

"Sure…about what?" he asked

My dad sat down and Hector just sat right next to him.

"I just had this vision…I saw a man…he was everywhere" I said "In my dreams…in real life…I don't know who he is"

Hector just stares at me in shock. My dad just sighs.

"Had he done anything to you?" he asked

"Yes…he grabbed my legs and tried to drown me" I said "He even told me that he won't live long…and I don't know who"

"Was he in your dreams too?"

"Yes…that's when he told me that he won't live long…but who?" I said

"What else did you dream about?"

"Well…the man and then he tried to choke me"

"Anything else"

"Well yes…I dreamt of Mark being in a motorcycle accident" I said "It looked so real…so real"

"Well…I don't know what to say…" my dad said

"Well…is there something I could do?" I asked getting worried.

"There is nothing you could do…I think it's your imagination" my dad. My brother stared at my dad angry.

"You're…not going to" my brother said but was interrupted by my dad.

"No…there is nothing you could do…just face your fear" my dad.

"Okay…well got to go" I said as I got up "Mark is alone...and I want to be with"

"Okay…come back…if it happens again" my dad said.

I nodded and left the house. I just stared ahead. Maybe his right; maybe it is my imagination. I sighed and rode along.

"You could've told him…" Hector said

"I don't want to tell him…I don't want him to be scared" said Paul Sr.

"You should of…so he can be prepared for what's going to happen next"

"No…I just don't want him to know"

"Dad…those are the signs…the signs of the curse" said Hector "The curse is beginning and you know it will get worse"

"Let's just hope he doesn't dream about the same guy again"

"Really dad…he will because you can't escape that curse" said Hector "That's why I lost my husband"

"Just please…stop…let's not just get Hunter too worried…we will tell him about the curse when he is ready"

* * *

><p><strong>Why won't his dad tell him about the curse<strong>

**what will Hunter do next?**


	10. Chapter 10

Hunter P.O.V 

I drove to the grocery and bought some little stuff; I then drove back home. I was on the road to our house; from here I can see my house.

I then saw a flash. I jerked the wheel and stopped. I gasped and saw a trailer driving. I panted; my heart racing; my hands sweating. I got out of the car and walked around to get some fresh air.

"O my god" I whispered

I looked around and saw a sign. It read Green Street. I then saw people running towards the middle. I ran with them to see Mark on the ground. I gasped.

I ran yelled. I then came back to reality when a car honked at me. I yelped and turned around. I went out of the street and into my car. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I then put on music.

I started driving home. That whole thing looked so real. I got home and put up the groceries. It was two. Mark was still sleeping; poor him. He works all night; and sleeps all day.

I sat down and watched some TV. I watched a comedy movie; followed by a scary movie. I was scared how the movie Conjuring ended; what a movie. I looked up and saw a man pointing outside.

I checked outside then it went black. I see Mark walking; his arm looked broken. Mark was wrapped around the shoulder; with an arm strap. I just shook my head. I ran to him. When I extended my arms and hugged him he disappeared.

I stared at my arms. I then went to reality when I heard dog barking. I gasped and fell to the pool. I swam up and gasped for some air. What the hell is going on with me?

I went back to the house and took a shower. I tried to relax but there are so many things I want to know about.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. I then heard a yell. I gasped and ran up to Mark. I ran as quickly as I can; I then stopped.

Mark was still sleeping. I went to him to check his shoulder and arm. I then sighed and went downstairs and got a drink a drink of water. I sat down and thought about the events. Why is this happening?

But for now, everything is okay. I went to the living and sat on the couch. I then took a little nap.

_Mark was standing in front of a truck, smiling. I smiled and ran up to him. I hugged him tight. Mark smiled; and lifted me up; and twirled me. I spread my arms and laughed. This felt so good. _

_I then hugged Mark again. Once when I hugged him; he slowly started fading away. I stared in worried. _

_"Mark?" I asked getting scared. _

_Mark just placed a hand on my cheek. I held his hand and then he was gone. _

_"NO…Mark…Mark" I cried as I ran around to find. I then tripped. I got up slowly. "Mark!" _

I woke up. My heart was beating fast; I was sweating. I can't take this. I then check the time it was seven. I went to cook dinner. I had to wake up Mark. I sighed and walked upstairs. I opened the door slowly and see him still sleeping.

Man I hate waking him up; but he has to get ready for work. I sneaked up and pushed his shoulders.

"Mark…" I whispered "Wake up"

"MM" Mark groaned as he turned around. I just laughed and shook him again.

"Mark" I whispered. I just sighed and was about to push but he got up and flipped me. "AHH"

Mark then went on top of me. I laughed as he started kissing me.

"It's time Mark" I said

"I know...but you woke up the deadman…and you are going to pay" whispered Mark

"Ohh" I whispered as I kissed him. "And what's my punishment?"

Mark kissed me and licked me up and down my neck.

"Oh I'll show you" Mark whispered is my ear; sending me chills down my spine. Mark then got up and turned me around. I was on my stomach. Mark went down and kissed the back of my neck.

"OHH" I moaned

Mark then slapped my ass. I jumped and groaned at the same time. Mark did it again and I smiled.

Mark then kissed me. Mark got up and inserts me. I got up to my hands and knees. I pushed my hips back. Mark groan.

"OH baby" Mark moaned

Mark then thrust quickly into me. I moaned and flipped my head up and down. I moaned and clinched the bed sheets.

Mark slows down; and I whimpered. Mark slapped my ass again. Man it felt so good.

"Mark" I whispered as I moved my hips.

"Hunter" Mark said as he started thrusting. "Oh fuck"

I cried out and moan as he took me. Mark held my hips and helped me pumped into him. Mark pumped; going in and out; hitting my spot with every thrust.

"OH Fuck…Mark" I moaned

Mark then covered my mouth and thrusted quick short thrust. I moaned but his hand stopped the yelling.

Mark then went faster.

"OH Hunter…ahh…ahh" Mark panted

"MMM" that's all I can moan out of his hand.

Mark went down and licked my ear. "I want to hear you yell my name…"

Mark lets go of my mouth. "AHH MARK" I moaned

"Oh yes…I like that" Mark whispered

Mark then held my cock and pumped it. I groaned and flipped my head around; moving my hips with his thrust.

"MARKK…I gonna cum" I cried out.

"That's right cum for me…" Mark whispered as he squeezed my cock. I yelped and groaned.

Mark did his last few thrust until I finally released. Mark felt my cum down his hand. Mark groans. Mark lets go of my cock and he held my hips.

"Ooh Fuck…Hunter" cried Mark. I trembled and fell down flat on my stomach. Mark held himself up with his arms. Mark slides out and he falls on the other side of me.

I turned and hugged him. Mark just laughed. I kissed him; gently, deep, with passion and lust. Mark smiled wide.

* * *

><p><strong>So far things are going pretty will...but what did Hunter dream about?<strong>

**is it a sign? what's going to happen with Mark? **


	11. Chapter 11

**What's for Hunter...and Mark? **

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

I got up and Mark followed to the kitchen. Mark sat down and ate some of his dinner. I sat right on his lap. Mark gave me his food; and he then eats his food.

"Hey…how are you feeling?" asked Mark "I forgot to ask that...you know...about yesterday"

"Oh I'm fine…I haven't had a bad dream" I said with a smiled "Because I slept with your shirt"

"Good…Hunter…if you need anything…just call me okay" said Mark

"Okay…" I said

"Hunter…once you call I'll be here as fast as I could"

"Thank you…I love you"

"I love you too"

"I was your sleep?" I asked Mark

"You know…the same…dreaming of you" Mark answered.

I blushed; and then noticed something on his back. I checked it.

"What happen here?" I asked

"Oh…a piece of metal fell on my back…and it made a little scratch"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes…it does…but not as much as yesterday"

"You should be more careful" I said worried

"Hey…don't worry about me…everything will be okay"

I nodded and kissed his temple. I love him so much. I saw a shadow standing behind Mark. The shadow got closer with a knife. No; I shook my head.

"Hunter?" Mark asked

I looked at Mark and the shadow disappeared. I blinked and locked eyes with Mark.

"Hunter you okay?"

"Yes…just imagining things…I saw too much TV."

"Okay…"

Mark and I got up and walked around the house. We had a ranch; a garage with his two trucks; my suburban; and hit four motorcycles. It looked great. We walked around just to get our heads straight and relax.

Mark packed up his lunch and went to the door. Mark then kissed me.

"Be careful" I said

"I will" he said "And if you need anything…just call me"

I nodded and kissed him. Mark then left the house and of to work. I watched until I can't see him anymore.

I stared down and walked inside. I went up to the room and sat down. I grabbed Mark's shirt and I put one on. It had a superman sign on it.

I laughed and posed like superman. Mark was a big man; his shirt fits me too long. I went up to bed and lay down. I then drifted off to sleep.

I twisted, turned, groan and kicked.

_I ran and ran. I stopped when a cars and truck were passing by. I looked everywhere. _

_"I love you" I heard. I turned and ran after the voice. I looked up; I see the picture of our wedding. I ran more and stopped. There were three guys; including Mark. _

_Mark was telling them what to move; or where to move them. _

_"Mark!" I yelled but he didn't hear me. Then something happens; the ground started moving. _

_"It's the machine…we have to leave NOW!" yelled the man. Mark and the men ran to the door. The building comes crumbling down blocking the door. _

_"The window!" Mark yelled _

_I watched in terror. A man tripped and couldn't get up. Mark stops and runs back to safe the man. The man started running along with Mark to the window; until something exploded. Mark flew to the other side hurting. _

_I gasped and covered myself. Mark tried to get up but was hit by a pole. The place then exploded. I covered myself. Once it stopped, I stared at the building. _

_"MARK!" yelled the man _

_"Come on…Mark" they yelled. _

_I felt my heart hit stomach; as I didn't see him. I walked towards the building. A rose was then thrown at me. I picked it slowly and stared at it. _

_It was a black rose; it had Mark's name on it. I panicked and ran with the rose. _

_"He's dead" said a man. I shook my head and started running. _

_I tripped and landed hard. I looked up at the tombstone. I slowly got up and whipped the dirt off of it. I then stopped and cried out. _

_"NO…this can't be…this can't be" I yelled. It said; _

_Mark William Calaway_

_Loving husband_

_I didn't dare look at the date. I cried and closed my eyes shut. I held on to the rose close to my heart. "Mark…no" _

I gasped and felt myself crying. It was two at night; I got up to get some water. I went back to my room and then stopped.

I stared with fear; I couldn't feel anything. I walked closely. I then see the same black rose then the one on my dream. I then slowly turned it around and saw Mark's name on it. I gasped and dropped the rose

Maybe the dream was true. I quickly got my cell phone and dialed Mark's number. He didn't answer which got me worried. I was hoping the dream wasn't true.

* * *

><p><strong>are the dreams true...what's next for Hunter...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Was the dream real...or was it just a nightmare? **

* * *

><p><span>Hunter's P.O.V <span>

"Hello" Mark answered

"MARK!" I cried in relief.

"Babe…is everything all right?" asked Mark

"No…I need you…I need you with me" I cried

"Okay…I'll be there…okay"

"Okay…"

Mark hung up. I fell to my knees; happy that the dream wasn't true. I waited for five minutes and I heard the truck. Mark ran upstairs. Mark then comes in the room.

"Mark" I said as I jumped on him. Mark caught me and hugged me tight.

"I'm right here babe…its okay" Mark said "Everything will be alright"

I tightened my grip and we both lay in the bed. Mark looked at me with worried.

"You want to tell me?" asked Mark

"Oh Mark…it's just a bad dream" I whispered "I'm sorry that you have to come over here just because of a dream"

"No Hunter…I said if you need anything…anything…no matter what it is…I will always be with you"

"Oh…Mark" I cried as I hugged him tighter. I just hope that the bad dreams end. Mark kissed me and both lay down.

I felt my tears being wiped away from Mark. I just stared at him. I smiled.

"I feel much better now" I whispered

"Good…" Mark said "Should I go back to work or stay with you?"

"You should go back" I said "I'll be fine"

"Okay" said Mark as he got up. Mark kissed and smiled. Mark then took off his necklace with a cross. "Here"

I grabbed the necklace and smiled.

"This should protect from bad dreams" said Mark "And for you to know that I'm always with you"

I kissed Mark and hugged him.

"Be careful" I whispered

"I will" he said

Mark left to work and I went to lie down on the bed. I just sighed; and then saw the same man again. I just stared in shock. Why is he always here? What does he fucking want?

The man pointed to the calendar and laughed. He then disappears. I stared at the calendar; I didn't want to go check it out.

I lay back down and held the necklace close to my heart. I am really scared; why are these things happening to me.

I need to tell my dad. Maybe he knows what's going on. I slowly fell asleep.

_"Hunter!" I ran to the sound of my name but I don't know who is calling me. I stop right in the middle of the road. I looked around everywhere. _

_I looked down to see some broken pieces. I picked one up and stared at it for a while. It was a mirror. It had blood on it. _

_What is going on? I walked over to see a trailer; it was a little broken from the front. I then looked up to see the name of the street. It said Green Street. The same street that I saw a vision in. _

_I searched around to see the same necklace Mark had. It was broken; bleeding. I shook my head and ran. The trailer stops right in front of me. I just yelped and closed my eyes. _

_I opened them; the same rose was right next to me. I picked it up and it still had Mark's name. _

_The trailer then kept on going. I just followed the trailer but it disappears. I just stood there in the middle of the road; holding the rose close to my chest. _

_The man then appeared in front of me. I gasped and he smiled. _

_"He will be gone" he whispered. _

_"NO!" I yelled "Who will be gone?" _

_"The rose has the answer" he said _

_I looked at the rose. It had Mark's name. I don't believe it. _

_"NO! This is not possible" I said "It can't be" _

_"Oh yes Hunter…don't worry" _

_I got mad and threw a punch. The man fell down and held on to his chin. He then laughed. _

_"What have you done Hunter?" he said _

_"What? I asked. _

_The man punched me; but I got up and punched him again. _

_"Wake up…Hunter…" he said as he smiled. _

_I stared at him confuse. _

I woke up gasping as I searched everywhere. I then see Mark on the floor with a bleeding nose.

"O My god…Mark" I cried as I went to the floor next to him. "Mark…what happen…are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine" Mark said

"What happen?" I asked worried

Mark looked at me. He then sighed and kissed me.

"Hunter…you punched me…in your sleep" Mark said

I gasped and shook my head. That's what the man was talking about. I then looked down.

"Do you remember…I guess you were dreaming and you just threw a punch" said Mark

"No…I don't remember" I said "I'm so sorry Mark"

"Its okay" said Mark as he kissed me "It's not your fault"

"I'm sorry Mark…I never wanted to hurt you" I said as a tear went down my cheek.

"It's okay…Hunter…" Mark kissed me deeply. I then hugged him.

I got up and got the first aid kit. I cleaned Mark's nose and placed a bandage on his nose. Mark smiled and flinched every time I touch his nose.

Mark lay on the bed and slept. I kissed Mark and went down stairs.

I got the car keys and the rose and started driving to my dad's house. I got some questions and I want answers.

I have to know what the dreams are telling me. I looked at the rose; I hope my dad knows about this.

I parked and walked out angry. I got to his door and knocked. Hector answered and I just went inside.

I sat down "Where's dad?"

"He is coming" said Hector "What's wrong?"

I just looked down. "I want to tell dad"

"Hey Hunter…" said Paul Sr.

" I dreamed the same dream again" I said

"Oh…" he said

"But the dream was different" I took out a rose. My brother and my dad gasped. I turned it around and showed them the name "Mark"

"No…no…" my dad whispered

"What?" I said

"The curse…it is starting" yelled Hector

"Hector!" my dad yelled

I stared at them confused. "What curse?"

My dad stared at me. He didn't say anything.

"What Curse!" I yelled getting angry

* * *

><p><strong>What does the rose mean...<strong>

**and will Hunter's father tell him about the curse?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Will Hunter know about the curse...**

**will his father tell him?**

* * *

><p>Hunter's<span> P.O.V <span>

My dad stared at me then looked down. "Hunter…."

"Tell me about this curse…" I said

"A long time ago…our family had this curse…that the first person you love…marry…shall die"

I just stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"We'll it started out with an affair. The family was happily married until the husband found out that the wife was cheating on him. So he made a curse. For every first person you marry, shall die so you can suffer the same heart break as him"

"That's why my husband, Eric, died" said Hector "At first I didn't believe it"

I just stared at him with tears.

"I had the same dream as you had Hunter…the same man I always saw in my dreams" said Hector

"No this can't be true" I said

"Hunter…the dreams are telling you that Mark is going to die" said Hector

"No…that's not true"

"Hunter it is" said Paul Sr.

"No…Mark is not going to die" I said

Hector walked out and I just stared at my dad.

"Hunter…I know it's hard to believe but that's what happen to my wife…and your brothers Husband"

"No"

Hector then came with the same rose. He hand it to me. I turned the rose around and it read Eric. I just shook my head. I took out my rose and placed them side by side.

"NO" I whispered

"I didn't believe Hunter…when dad first told me" Hector said "Now that Eric is gone and all of this is happening...it did come true"

"But…why…." I whispered

"I had dreams about him dying but I didn't really care…I thought there were bad dreams" Hector said "But then before I know it…Eric is gone"

I just looked down; tears were going down my eyes. I looked at the rose.

"Why" I said

"Why what?" asked Paul Sr.

"Why didn't you tell me this before" I said getting angry

"Well…we just didn't want to get you worried"

"Worried…really…if you would of told me before…I wouldn't have married Mark" I said

"I know but we didn't want…"

"Want to what…" I said

"Look you looked so happy with Mark and…" Paul Sr. said "And I didn't want to see you sad"

"You could have just told me…" I yelled "I should have just stayed alone…instead of getting Mark killed"

"I'm sorry" Paul Sr. "I just saw you so happy with Mark…and Mark loves you so much…so I didn't say anything"

I just started crying "Mark"

"Hunter…Those dreams are telling you when Mark is going to die but not how"

"I don't want to know" I whispered

"Mark…will die…you can't do anything about it"

"No! There is got to be a way to stop Mark from dying" I yelled

"No…there is not…I tried with Eric but he still got killed…no matter how hard I fought for his life" said Hector

"But…but" I mumbled as I just closed my eyes shut.

"No matter what Hunter…Mark is going to die…you are just going to have to accept it" said Paul Sr.

"But dad…I love him" I whispered "I don't want him to go"

"I'm sorry…if only the curse didn't exist" Paul Sr. said

My dad came and hugged me. I just hugged him tight and started crying. My heart is hurting; my body feels weak, my head aches.

"No…I will fight for his life" I whispered "I will fight for his life"

"Hunter…you…can't"

"Yes I can…I will not give up…Mark is going to live…Mark and I are going to grow together; stay together forever"

"Hunter…there is nothing you can do"

"Yes…" I got up and left the house. I went to my truck and started driving home. All I see is Mark smiling; laughing; mad. I parked on the side of the road and yelled.

I hit the steering wheel. I just wished I didn't hear what my father told me. The curse will take Mark away…but I won't let it.

I drove back but then a trailer stops in front of me. I gasped and jerked the wheel. I looked around and the trailer went straight through me. I looked in front to see broken pieces on the floor.

I shook it off and drove home. I got home and went up to my room. Mark was still sleeping; with the bandage on his nose. I thought about Eric, on how Hector gave him a black eye.

I sighed and went to the calendar. I looked through the days then there was a note. I then gasped and closed my eyes.

Mark Calaway dies

I held in my yell; trying not to wake up Mark. It's this Saturday. It's tomorrow. No…no…it's too early. I ran to the garage and yelled.

I turned and saw some blood dripping off the motorcycle Mark bought. I gasped and walked closer to the motorcycle.

Why was the motorcycle bleeding? I just stared at it. I then touched it and my world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>why is the motorcycle bleeding...is it a clue...will Mark die<strong>

**will stop him..**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's next for Hunter...will Hunter stop the curse **

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

_I woke up and the bike was destroyed. Mark was lying on the floor. I ran to him and hugged him tight. _

_"MARK!" I yelled _

_He then turned to ashes. I shook my head and looked up. The motorcycle was standing there. I then realized it. Mark is going to die in an accident. The trailer is going to hit him. _

I woke up and fell to the floor. I stared at the bike. It was back to normal. I have to make sure Mark doesn't use this bike. I walked outside and saw a dog running by. I just shook my head and walked inside.

I sat down and looked around. I see a picture of Mark kissing me during our wedding. I cried harder. I grabbed the picture and held it to my heart. It hurts; why does it have to be Mark.

I then fell asleep. Not knowing what is going on.

"Hunter…"

I slowly groaned and woke up; staring into the eyes of my lover. Mark.

"Wake up sleepy head" Mark whispered

I smiled. He was so handsome. Mark just laughed and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I got up and pushed Mark to the floor. Mark laughed and kissed me deeply.

I straddled him and moved my hips over Mark. I groan along with Mark.

I could feel Mark going hard. I rubbed my hips back and forth; loving the feeling of Mark.

Mark moaned and held my hips. "Hunter"

I kissed Mark deeply; and messaged his bulge part of his sweats. I got up and slide Mark's sweats down. I then slide my sweats down. I kissed him and straddled him again.

I then rubbed our cocks together.

"Oh…Hunter…just like that" Mark moaned

I held his cock and mine with my fist and pumped. I moaned and Mark went to kiss me. Mark then wrapped his hand around my hand. Mark then pumped with me. I looked into his eyes.

I kissed him softly. I then let go along with Mark. I then held his cock and slide him in. I gasped as he moaned.

I then jumped up and down on him. Mark held my hips; helping me move along.

"Oh Hunter…take me" Mark moaned

"OH Mark…Mark…" I moaned

I leaned down and kissed Mark. We locked eyes with each other.

"Faster…baby" Mark moaned as he kissed me.

I jumped up and down; I moaned every time he hits my spot. I groan as I went faster. I placed my hands on Mark's chest for support.

"Oh Fuck" Mark moaned

"OH MARK" I cried as I took him. I yelled out; loving the feeling I am having. I flipped my head back; moaning; panting; groaning. This feels so good; he feels so good.

I went down and placed my head on his shoulder. Mark hugged me and kissed me. Mark then thrusted up to met my every move. I jumped and moaned as I felt him deeper.

"Oh god" I was getting close. I felt my body tense up. Mark groaned.

"Oh Hunter…cum for me…." Mark moaned

"Oh Mark" I moaned "oh God…fuck"

Mark whispered in my ear "Cum baby…cum hard for me"

"Oh fuck" I locked eyes with him; one last thrust.  
>"OHH MMMMARRKK" I came hard the seed landing on Mark's chest.<p>

"Oh fuck…." Mark moaned

"Cum inside me…Mark" I whispered

Mark kissed then cummed hard. Mark groan inside my month and thrusted slower.

"Oh Hunter…" Mark moaned as he felt himself release. I hugged him. I looked at him; he was smiling. I then felt a tear go down.

I can't let Mark die. I have to stop this. I got up along with him; and both put our sweats back on. Mark then turned me around and kissed me on the back of my neck.

"I love you Hunter…so much…" Mark whispered

I choked up but I didn't show it.

"I love you…you are my world…life…everything" said Mark "I can't live without you"

I broke; I started crying tear of joy. It hurts me so much knowing…that Mark was meant to die…because of the stupid curse.

"Hunter…" Mark whispered

I slowly turned around. He then smiled as I just smiled wider.

"I love you too…Mark…" I whispered "I can't live without you either…you are my everything"

I then stopped those words…I can't live without you…I felt my heart stop. Mark is going to die…what will I do without him. I felt dizzy…then my world went black.

…

"Hunter!" Mark yelled as he caught Hunter. "No…baby…."

Mark carried Hunter to their room and laid him down in bed. Mark hugged Hunter tight as he rocked him back and forth.

"Hunter…wake up" Mark whispered "Wake up…"

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt myself being rocked back and forth. I then looked at Mark; he sighed in relief and kissed.

"Oh baby…you scared me" Mark whispered

"I'm sorry…I don't know what happen to me" I said

"Oh…Hunter…are you okay though?"

"Yes…I am"

Mark kissed me and we both laid down. I had my arm wrapped around his waist. Mark had his arm on my waist. I looked up at him.

"I…will always love you" I whispered

"I will always love you"

We both then slowly fell asleep. I hope the dream is wrong…I don't want Mark gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Is the dream going to come true...?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Is the dream true...what's next...will Hunter find out if its real**

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V<span>

I woke up with an empty spot next to me. I jolted up. I then looked at the date. It was Saturday; I panicked.

I got up quickly. I saw something glowing; it was the rose. I picked up the rose and ran out. I went to the garage. I searched and searched.

I was looking for one bike. I looked and the truck was parked; along with the suburban. I just shook my head. I then went to the bikes.

"Mark" I yelled as I went around. I then see the bike gone; the one that I dreamt about. The rose grew brighter. Mark took the bike. He is going to get killed out there.

I turned around; the man was standing on the side of the road. I then looked to see Mark riding along the road. I ran inside and got my cell.

I called Mark's number.

"Come on…please answer" I whispered. I ran to the truck and started the engine. I have to save Mark.

"Come on…answer Mark" I cried

I drove as fast as I could; hoping I can catch up. The man laughed and pointed towards Mark.

_"You can't stop him from dying…he will be gone" said the man _

Mark heard his cell phone ring. Mark grabs it from his pocket and looks at it; it was Hunter. Mark then answers.

"Hello"

"Mark…" I said

"Hey Hunter…you okay…you sound scared" Mark said

"Yes…I'm scared…can you please pull over" I said hoping Mark would do it.

"Sure…thing…what for?" asked Mark

I closed my eyes; then sighed; I then opened them. "So I could catch up to you"

"Oh okay…are you heading this way"

"Yes…can you please wait for me?"

"Yes…anything for you" said Mark.

I smiled in relief. I just have to get him off the road so he doesn't get hit by the trailer.

_He will die no matter what…there is always death_

I then saw the man lift up his hand. Mark was driving up ready to pull over but then a car comes and bumps him.

"FUCK!" Mark yelled as his bike fell right on top of his leg. Mark yelled and tried to pick it up. Mark struggled as he tried to get the bike off.

"MARK!" I yelled at the phone "MARK"

Mark looked up; the phone was far away from him. Mark tried to reach.

"Mark…can you hear me" I said

"Yes…I can" Mark yelled

"Okay…get off the road!"

"I can't the bike is on top of my leg"

I drove faster; speeding. The man stops my truck. The truck wouldn't start. I got the phone; and the flower grew brighter. I then heard a honk from the trailer. I could see Mark on the floor trying to get out.

"MARK…the trailer" I yelled "Hurry get off the road"

I started crying; Mark wouldn't move; the trailer going; not stopping. Mark tried to get free; he then looked up to see the trailer. Mark tried again.

The man smiled"_I told you Hunter…you can never escape death" _The man laughed and then disappeared.

I ran then stopped when the trailer hit the bike. I yelled and ran faster. I was scared; I hope Mark didn't get hit…I hope he is okay…I hope he escaped in time. I have thought everywhere. I couldn't breathe.

My tears falling like waterfall; my mind spinning; my heart racing. I just couldn't think; I was yelling, screaming; hoping Mark was not gone.

"NO…Mark…Mark" I yelled as I got closer. The trailer keeps going. The bike was destroyed but I don't see Mark. "Baby…Mark"

"Hunter" I heard. I gasped and sighed in relief. I ran and saw him at the edge of the road. I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

I looked at the rose…the light slowly faded. I just saved Mark; he is saved; not going to die. I cried harder. Mark just kissed my cheek. I whipped the tears away.

"It's okay Hunter…I'm fine" Mark whispered

"Yes…I'm so glad…I was just scared" I said

"I know…But everything passed now" he said

I nodded and kissed him. We got up and got on the truck; heading home. I looked out the window. I smiled…I'm so happy that Mark is still with me.

As we passed by; I saw the man standing with anger. He shakes his head. I just ignored him. We got home and Mark limped to the house. I helped him inside.

He sat on the couch and kneeled down in front of him. I lifted up his jeans. He had a big cut on his leg. It was still bleeding. I got the first aid kit; and cleaned out the blood.

I then wrapped his cut; it was too big for the bandage we got; well to long. Mark sighed and made me sit by him.

I smiled at him. He just kissed me. I laid my head on his chest. I could feel him breathing hard; his heart racing.

I just looked at him. He had his eyes closed. I placed a hand on his cheek. Mark looked down at me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Why…" I asked

"Because I worried you…you saw me out there about to get run over…I don't ever want to scare you again"

"It's okay...we just have to be strong to get through this" I whispered.

Mark nodded. I then got a call. I groaned and answered it.

"Hunter…come to my house now"

"Dad…I'm with Mark…" I said

"I don't care…you have to come quick" said Paul Sr. "We have to talk about something important"

I sighed and looked at Mark as I hanged up.

"I have to go…" I said "My father needs to talk to me about something"

"Okay…be careful…my love" Mark said and kissed me. I smiled and walked out the door. I wonder what my dad has to say to me that's so important.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter had saved Mark...is the curse stopped now...<strong>

**and why is Hunter's father calling him?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hunter just saved Mark**

**and what Hunter's dad is going to say to him**

* * *

><p><span>Hunter's P.O.V <span>

I knocked and my dad answered. He looked angry. I just smiled weakly and walked in to sit on the couch.

"What the hell Hunter!" he yelled

"What!" I said

"Why! Hector saw everything" Paul Sr. said

"What!" I said getting angry now.

"Hunter…you prevent Mark from getting killed…you just saved him" he said

"I want to…I had to…I'm not letting Mark die" I yelled

"He was supposed to be killed…that's the way its suppose to be"

"No… I saved him…the curse is gone…he is going to live forever"

"Hunter...it's going to get worse…"

"Then I will try hard to keep him from dying" I said

"It won't be that easy"

I got up and went out the door.

"Hunter! Just accept it…"

"No!" I yelled as I walked to my truck and started driving home. I am going to stop this curse. I parked and hit then steering wheel. I just looked down.

I then felt fingers on my chin and raised my head up slowly. I then looked at Mark; with tears in my eyes. Mark had a frown.

"Hunter…you okay?" Mark asked

No…I'm not…but I can't tell him that. "Yes I'm fine…it is just between me and my dad"

"Oh okay…want to talk about it?"

"No…I'm fine"

Mark opened the truck and kissed me softly. I smiled.

"There's the smile" Mark whispered

"You only make me smile…Mark"

Mark laughed and kissed me again "I will work hard to keep that smile on your face"

I hugged Mark; he then carried me to the house. Mark then sat down on the couch with me straddling him. We stayed like that for a while. I looked up and saw the man.

The man laughed and got the rose. He then dropped it to the floor.

_You can't save him Hunter…" _

I just closed my eyes and hugged Mark tighter.

"NO!" I yelled

Mark looked back shocked and stared at me.

"Hunter…"

"I'm sorry Mark…I'm just…just scared"

"About what…"

"About…I can't tell you…"

"Tell me…anything…" said Mark as he stared at me.

"I just dreamed of you dying…you were dead…you die today"

"Oh Hunter…it was only a dream…and that accident out there just happened…accidents happen everyday"

"I know…" I kissed him softly.

"I promise you…everything will be okay…I'm not going anywhere"

I smiled.

"Now…let's go get some dinner" said Mark

"Okay" we got up and got dressed. We walked to the truck and went to a restaurant. We ordered our food and got our drinks.

I then looked at Mark. He smiled and winked at me. I just blushed; we may be married but man…he is so good.

We ate our food and drove home. We listened to loud music. We rocked our heads; sang the lyrics to the song. I then see the man. "NO!"

Mark jerked the wheel; when Mark saw a figure in front. Our truck flipped over a few times. Then the trucked stopped stop.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn't see anything. I see some trees upside down. Mark groaned and broke the door. Mark ran to the other side and broke my side of the door.

Mark carried me and placed me right next to a tree. I then got my vision back. My head was bleeding; my arm was aching. I looked at my arm and a piece of glass was in my arm.

I then looked at Mark; he was bleeding from his eye; head; mouth. I then looked down to see a piece of glass on the side of his stomach. Mark was struggling to breathe.

"Hunter…you okay" Mark asked

"I'm fine…just hurting but you" I said

"I'm fine…but hurting…I can't breathe"

I hugged him tight; "It's okay…I'll call the ambulance"

Mark was slowly closing his eyes.

"NO…Mark stay with me" I said

I rocked him as I heard the ambulance coming. I looked down and he was crying…

"Mark" I whispered

"I'm sorry…" he whispered

"For what….what…" I asked getting scared

"For hurting you" he whispered "I shouldn't have drove more carefully"

"It's not your fault Mark…don't blame yourself…" I said "It was an accident"

I then started crying. Why does the curse have to exist? I'm going to kill that man.

The ambulance came by and loaded both Mark and I. I stared at Mark the whole time; making sure he doesn't just die here…or on the way. I was then put to sleep.

_I woke up with just an empty room. I remembered the accident. I ran out and stopped; nobody was here. _

_I then tripped and fell next to a flower. The same flower; I got angry and picked it up and ran. I then stopped when I saw Mark on the bed. _

_I then see the man placed his hand on Mark's chest. Mark gasped and groaned. I saw his heart stopping. _

_"NO!"I yelled as I ran towards him. I then tackled the man down. I punched him; and kicked. I was punching, punching. The man then disappeared. I just yelled and stood still. _

_"I'm going to kill you" I yelled_

* * *

><p><strong>will Hunter be able to kill the man...to break the curse...<strong>

**and save Mark...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Is Hunter going to be able to kill the man...**

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

I woke up. I then looked to see the same rose. I grabbed it and placed it on my heart. I got up and walked to Mark's room.

I saw the same man; just like in my dreams.

"Hello" I said

The man turned and laughed as he took his hand and placed it on Mark's chest. I ran and placed my hand right under his. The man yelled and fell back.

"I'm going to kill you" I yelled

The man got up and smiled; "Mark will die soon"

I charged towards him. I then punched and punched. He then smiled. He took out a knife and stabs me; but the knife broke.

I stared in shock. The man shook his head and started running away. I just stared at him. How did this happen? Why didn't the knife kill me?

I got up and went towards Mark; who was slowly waking up. I smiled and kissed. Mark smiled and stared at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Just fine" I said

"Good" he leaned up and kissed me.

…

It's been a week after the whole accident. Mark and I decided to go for a walk. I had so much fun running; walking; jumping. Mark always loved to have fun.

I then saw my dad. I just sighed.

"Mark…can I speak to my dad…for a little bit"

"Sure..." Mark kissed me and went to get some food.

I went and sat down next to my dad.

"Dad…I have a question to ask?" I said

"Go ahead" said Paul Sr.

"When the man tried to kill Mark; I placed my hand under his and he jumped back; and also he tried to stab me but the knife broke" I said "Why?"

"Well…because he can't hurt you" said Paul Sr.

"Why can't he?" I asked

"Because…he is still part of our family"

"How…?"

"His wife that cheated on him was pregnant with his first son" he said "So he doesn't hurt his family members…no matter what"

"But then why is he taking the ones we love?"

"Because…he just wants everybody to suffer what he suffered" Pau Sr. said

"Ok" I said as I got up "Thanks"

"Hunter…"

"Yes…"

"Don't stop fighting for Mark…save him" he said as he smiled

I nodded and walked back to Mark. He was eating some burgers he got; and I got the other. We ate there. I stared at him; he still had the scar on his face from the crash.

Mark held my hand. I just squeezed it tight. Mark just hugged me; and carried me.

"Hey put me down" I said as I laughed hard

Mark laughed harder "Oh I will"

"Wait no...No" I said as Mark drops me but then catches me. I yelled and smacked his arm playfully. We walked home and Mark kissed me deeply.

I hugged him tight. Mark led me to the couch and made me bend over; my back to him. Mark brought my pants down and pumped my cock. I moaned

Mark unzips his pants and slides them down. Mark went down and kissed my neck.

"OH Mark" I moaned as I felt his hard cock near my ass.

"Hunter…" Mark moaned

"Fuck me" I groaned "Please…"

Mark kissed me and slides in slowly. I gasped and moaned as I felt him deep inside me. I can never get used to him; but I love it.

Mark went slowly. My back towards him; Mark grabs my ass and squeezes it. Mark then went down and thrusted short slow thrust.

"Oh yes…" I moaned "Fuck"

Mark licked the back of my neck as he thrusted. Mark then pumped me. I arched my back towards him. Mark messaged my ass with his hand and the other my cock.

"Oh yes…Mark…just like that" I moaned

"Oh Hunter…you feel so good" he moaned

Mark then went up and held my hips. Mark then went faster; hitting my spot hard. I groaned and fist the couch.

"OH ya…Hunter…fuck" Mark moaned

I went with his every thrust. "Oh yes…fuck me Mark"

"MMM Hunter" Mark moving his hips towards me, with every thrust as, he held my hips. I could feel him deep inside; hitting my spot.

"Fuck" I moaned

"Oh Fuck…Hunter"

Mark went down and hugged me; he thrusted. Mark kissed me and went down my neck.

"Oh Mark…I'm gonna…" I groaned then I released "OH MAARRKKK"

I came hard. Mark groaned as my muscle tightened around his cock.

"OHH fuck Hunter…so tight" he grunted

"Cum inside me Mark…" I whispered

Mark did a few thrust then released.

"O Hunter…" Mark groaned as we both fell to the couch and I hugged Mark. We both tried to catch our breath.

"I love you" Mark whispered

"I love you too" I whispered

We then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What's next for the two...will Hunter be able to save Mark..<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**What's next...will Hunter be able to save him?**

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

I woke up with Mark groaning. It was in the middle of the night. Mark was moving around tossing and turning.

I got up and shook him; but he wouldn't wake up. I then felt Mark's forehead; he was burning. He has a fever.

I shook my head and went to get a rag with water. I placed it on his head. Mark was breathing hard. I just stared at him with worry.

Mark then woke up. I just kissed his cheek. Mark placed his hand over his head. He felt that he was hot. Mark looked really tired.

"Hunter…my head hurts" Mark whispered

"Mark…." I whispered

Mark then got up quick; and ran to the restroom. I got up; got a glass of water and went after him. Mark then threw up.

I just shook my head. Why? Why does he have to be sick? I saw the rose. It looked pale. Mark sat on the floor. He was looking up at the roof; trying to get his breath back.

"Here" I said as I gave him his water. Mark took it and drank some water. I went to get medicine for the headache. "Here"

Mark drank them both. I helped him up; and led him to the bed. I gently laid him down. Mark was still burning; his eyes tired; he looked so pale. I placed his head on my lap.

Mark stared at me. I just smiled weakly. He did the same. Mark slowly fell asleep. I didn't go to sleep; I want to make sure Mark doesn't die right here…right now.

It was barely two. I looked down at him. I rubbed his arm. Mark then started coughing. I just held him.

"SHH…it's okay" I whispered.

The man stood in front of us. I just stared in anger. The man slowly turned around left; he couldn't do anything to Mark.

Mark coughed and groaned again. I just sang him a lullaby. Mark gasps every now and then. I just watch him.

I was tired; but I wouldn't go to sleep; not when Mark is like this.

It was now four. Mark still had the fever. The medicine I gave him for the fever didn't work. I kept rubbing his head. I then placed my hand on his head and left it there.

Mark coughed again; and groaned. Mark was losing breath. I just rocked him.

"Hunter" he whispered

"Shh I'm right here…it's okay" I whispered

He was hurting; I could tell by his face. He couldn't go to sleep now. I then sang him his favorite song; our first song we heard when we met.

This isn't what I've imagined  
>This isn't what I've had in mind<br>And there it Happened  
>Reached out and cut the line<p>

I looked down at Mark; he was smiling weakly. I kept singing

And oh, oh we're on our way  
>In the night I'll stay<p>

Mark was slowly getting his breath back. I went down and kissed him.

I've got a Diamond heart that you can't break  
>No matter how hard you chip away<br>Save your strength and I'll be fine

I watched him; slowly breathing; slowly falling asleep. He looks better now. I looked at the rose. It was getting brighter. I just closed my eyes; tears going down my cheek.

I hope you know my blood is running  
>Circles right round your mind<br>I should have seen it coming  
>It was worth every second of my time<p>

And oh, oh we're on our way  
>In the night I'll stay<p>

I've got a diamond heart that you can't break  
>No matter how hard you chip away<br>Save your strength and I'll be fine

Mark then watched me with a smile. I just kissed him and kept on singing his song.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

I've got a diamond heart that you can't break  
>No matter how hard you chip away<br>Save your strength and I'll be fine

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

I finished the music and Mark was already asleep. I smiled softly. He looked so peaceful; but he is still running a fever.

The rose grew brighter and fell to the ground. I looked down and there was a message. It read

_Mark…will soon be gone…_

I shook my head. "No…he will always be with me"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Hunter be able to stop this...and save Mark <strong>

**the song is called Diamond Heart-Active Child **


	19. Chapter 19

**Mark is sleeping but Hunter can't sleep. Will Mark feel better?**

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

Mark woke up sick. He was losing balance; falling; he can't stand up. I just helped here and there.

I sat down. I haven't slept. I got some coffee and sat next to Mark. I rubbed his head as he started groaning.

I was so scared; what if this was Mark's death. It can't be…not now…I have to stop this. I then looked out into space.

_It was two months after we got married. It was our honey moon. Mark and I had fell down. We both laughed _

_I walked up to see Mark struggling to get up. I ran up to him and helped him up. Mark then stared at me; with love; and passion. I smiled. _

_"I love you Hunter" he whispered _

_"I love you too…I will always love you" I said _

_"I can never live without you….you are my everything…my world"_

_I held back the tears. _

_"I'm so glad I found you…you made my life better…" he said _

_"Mark" I whispered _

_"Shh…" Mark placed a finger on my mouth. "I will never leave you…never leave alone…I will always be with you" _

_"Promise" I whispered _

_"I promise…no one can ever take you away from me…or me from you" _

_I cried tears of joy. I love him so much…no words can explain how much I do. _

_I hugged him but then he turned to ashes. _

_"NO!" I yelled. I went down and grabbed a fist full of the ashes. I started punching; and grabbed it fist by fist. _

_"You failed Hunter…" said the man as he laughed "I told you…you won't be able to save him" _

_"Why!" I yelled _

_"He will die…when his heart stops and hurts" _

_I then gasped; he dies by a heart attacked. "No!" _

_The man laughed hard and lifted Mark up. Mark was pale; with no life; he was just dead. _

_"Why…why…" I yelled "Mark!" _

I closed my eyes trying to hold my tears. I hugged Mark tight. I won't let him take you.

This curse has to stop. I don't want to suffer anymore; I want this to be over. I have to think of something.

Mark was still sleeping now. I then thought about something. He can't hurt me…when I'm near Mark…he can't kill him.

The rose started glowing one more time. I shook my head and covered Mark with my body. The man just shook his head.

"Hunter" he whispered

I ignored him. I won't let him hurt Mark. The man tried to grab me but he fell back. I sighed and walk back.

"I will…kill him Hunter…you deserve to suffer" he yelled

"No!" I yelled "I love him…you have to get through me"

The man grunted "One…day Hunter…you just wait"

"It won't happen…I will be waiting…and I will fight for Mark's life" I said

He laughed then disappeared. I took a long breath and shook my head. I then looked at Mark. He was breathing normally; his fever had gone down.

"Hey gorgeous…" Mark whispered

"Well…hello sexy" I said as I winked. Mark laughed and placed a hand on my cheek.

"You're eyes are red" he said

"Yes… I know…I couldn't sleep…I was making sure you get better"

"Oh…Hunter…I'll be fine…you should have slept"

"It's okay…I'm used to it"

"I want you to sleep…"

"No…you have to get better"

"No…Hunter…please sleep with me" he whispered "I promise nothing will happen"

"I'm just scared" I whispered

"Don't be…everything will be okay"

"Promise…"

"Promise…" said Mark as he smiled "You are my world Hunter…I don't want you to suffer"

My heart skipped a beat. The curse is not broken…I'm already suffering knowing the fact that one day Mark might drop dead.

"I don't know Mark"

"It will be fine…please…sleep with me…"

I nodded and slowly laid down with him. I wrapped my arm around his waist; and he held my arm on top of his stomach.

"I love you Hunter…"

"I love you too"

We both then fell asleep. I was still scared; but Mark had made me relaxed. I trusted him but the curse.

_I was standing still with the rose on my chest. _

_"3…2…1" I heard _

_I gasped and dropped the rose down. The rose fell and hit the ground. My chest started pumping fast. I was confused. I stared at the rose. _

_"3…2…1" _

I felt Mark's hand dropped. I shot up shocked. He was gone.

"Mark!" I cried "Mark…"

* * *

><p><strong>NO!...is it true...What would Hunter do...what's next <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Mark is gone...what will happen next **

* * *

><p><span>Hunter P.O.V <span>

"Mark!" I cried "NOO"

I shook him; he didn't respond. I yelled out. Not believing what is happening.

"MARK!" I yelled "Please Wake up!"

Why? Why does he have to go? I need him. I shook him again. I placed my head on his chest crying. "NO"

I couldn't hear a heartbeat; no breathing. I then got up.

"It's just a dream…this is all a dream" I whispered "I tried to wake up…hoping it was a dream"

I closed my eyes and count to three. Nothing...I tried again…still nothing. I yelled out and hugged Mark in a tight hug. I started crying, tears going down.

My heart broken in pieces; my head hurting; my eyes red. I wish this was all a dream.

"Please Mark…wake up" I whispered

I rocked him back and forth he will wake up…he will wake up. I looked at the rose; it was dead. I closed my eyes and kissed Mark.

"Wake…up…" I whispered "I'm begging you"

I looked at Mark; he his closed. I wish he could just open them now. To see those greens eyes I always loved.

The man came and stood in front of me. I started up angry.

"You are a monster" I said

"It's was going to happen" he said "No matter how hard you fight for his life"

"I know…he will wake up…" I whispered

"No" he said as he smiled.

"No one deserves this you know…" I said

"Yes…"

"Why!" I yelled. I looked at Mark and hugged him.

"Because I felt my heart break…long ago" he said "I want everybody to suffer the same"

"But that was a long time ago…" I said "Everyone gets cheated on…or get their heartbroken…not just you"

The man looked down. "But I loved her"

"I know you did…but she didn't love you…" I said "It's not our fault"

The man sighed and looked away. The man walked around.

"I just don't want to be the only one…without love" he said

I looked at Mark.

"We had nothing to do with the affair" I said "It was between you and her….not us…"

"I was just mad…" he said "Look I saw how much you protect Mark…but why?"

"Because…I love him with all my heart…I will fight for…die for him…he is my true love" I whispered

He looked down. The man walked around looking at the pictures of Mark and me. I looked at Mark and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Mark is my world"

The man grabbed the wedding picture. He then sighed.

"You're right Hunter…" he said "No one deserves this…it was a long time ago"

I looked up shocked.

"I'm sorry…for what I have done…" he said "You had taught me that true love is out there….you just going to have to find it"

I just nodded and shook my head.

"About Hector husband…Hector will find someone else…I'll make sure of that" he said "This curse is now destroyed…no more heartbreak"

The man smiled and then disappeared. I watched. I then looked down and kissed Mark.

"Hunter" he whispered

I closed my eyes shut…he is alive. "Mark" I cried as I hugged him tight.

"Hunter…" Mark hugged my tight. I just held on to him for dead life…not wanting to let him go. I kissed him, in a long passionate kiss. We smiled and laughed.

Mark whipped away my tears. "Thank you Hunter"

"For what?" I asked

"For fighting for me" Mark said as he smiled

"What?"

"I heard everything…I known about your dreams…I know that I was set to die any day now" he said "And you just kept fighting for me"

"How did you know?" I asked

"Hunter…I heard everything…in your dreams…" he said "And I held up the rose and saw the vision"

"You weren't scared of dying…?"

"No...Because I know you would save me…from this curse" Mark whispered

I smiled in relief. Mark just winked; and kissed me.

"I love you so much" I cried

"I love you too…." He said

…

It had been two years since the whole curse.

"Hey daddy" I heard. I turned to see my little daughter holding out flowers. I gasped and took them. "There are from dad" she said

I looked up to see Mark with some chocolates. I smiled wide and he went up to kiss me. I laughed and hugged them both.

* * *

><p><strong>The man finally forgave everybody and broke the curse..<strong>

**Mark believed Hunter would save him. Now everything is happy...they have a big life ahead of them. **

**hope ya'll enjoy **


End file.
